Display frames for pictures, cards or posters, etc. are commonly used for the display of such articles, to add interest to otherwise bare walls or other areas where some attractive decoration is desirable. However, in many cases, the decorative articles themselves may be relatively small, and the inclusion of multiple such articles within a single larger frame may appear somewhat cluttered. Yet, separate plural frames or holders can be difficult to align properly on a wall or other surface, and the slightest misalignment of such plural, separate frames can be obvious to the viewer.
Often, a person may wish to display a series of related articles (e.g., collector cards of a series, etc.), and separate, spaced apart frames may not indicate the relationship between the displayed articles that a single display would involve. However, it is often more attractive to display such articles separately rather than grouping them together in a single frame or display.
Accordingly, the need arises for a card and picture holder which may be used singly, or as an interconnected plurality of such holders or frames. The interconnection means should also provide for the folding of such frames or holders together for storage, as well as securing a series of such frames or holders together. The interconnecting means should be interchangeable with a hanger or hangers, to enable a collection of interconnected holders to be suspended from a wall or other surface for display. The holders or frames should be formed of identical front and rear sandwiching portions, to provide for ease of manufacture and versatility of assembly and display. Finally, each of the holders should be easily disassembleable to provide for the insertion or removal of and article therefrom, and/or the installation or removal of interconnectors and/or hangers therefrom.